The Spy of the White Fang
by Era Wynn
Summary: The White Fang found a girl buried deep in snow. She had a dementia, well, not quite. She only remembered the battlefield experiences. And Adam asked her to become his apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, frankly, English is not my mother tongue. I just know a bit, so if there is any mistake, please tell me, okay? And also, this is my first fanfic ever. I like RWBY so much that I wrote this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Chapter 1: 10 years**

_10 years ago ... _

_A shadow was wandering among the pine trees. Heavy rain. If anyone took a glipmse of that girl, they would think this little girl is lost lost. But actually, she is looking for someone. _

_This forest was full of ghosts gliding. Beowolves. They called them so. She must be careful, or else. She was risking. This was dangerous, she knew that, but she still kept moving on. She could hear the howling wind. She could feel the killing intent in the air. But she can't give up now. She had to see that person._

_Suddenly, she heard a slash. It was not far from where she was. She moved quickly to the place the sound came from._

_"Rose?", she whispered, "Rose, is that you?"_

_No one answered. The girl shivered as the wind flicked her arms. She could see there was nobody here, but why was she so, well, tremulous? There was someone here. It must be._

_Another strange sound. She turned around. This is so creepy, she thought. It was like someone invinsible was moving round here. Well, human would be better than Grimm, at least for her. Her hand touched the hilt of her dagger. She was ready for __a__ny circumstance._

_As she was looking for a sign of the strange sound, she saw a Beowolf approaching her. She quickly drew her dagger. The creature facing her showed no self-defense. It quietly walked away into the silent wood. The girl stood still, speechless for a while, then she followed the Beowolf._

_The Beowolf stopped behind some bushes. The girl carefully came near it and asked it a silly question, "What is it? What do you want to show me?"_

_She didn't have to wait for the answer. She could see a person in white lying, unmoving, on the ground. The white cloak had been bloodstained. The girl's eyes widened._

_"__No, no, no!", she cried, "NO! It can't be!", she ran to the person, "Rose! Rose!"_

_Her voice was so loud that it echoed the forest. She cried in wrath and deeply despair. She couldn't do anything. It was all her fault. If she had come earlier, then Rose won't…_

_She couldn't help screaming, and destroying anything nearby. No, Rose couldn't be dead now! She must be still alive. But… but what could she do? She didn't know. She was completely in panic, dread and fear. Rose was the only one who understood her. She couldn't live without her. What would she do? What could she do? All she saw was blood. Everywhere._

_"__Over here!", someone yelled to her surprise. Reinforcements, "Over here… Oh… my! What happened?"_

_"__I…I…", the girl stuttered, "she…she…"_

_"__Rose!", the man quickly came to carry Rose, "Rose! No…"_

_"__She died", the girl said calmly, "She died"_

_"__No, she…"_

_"__You killed her", the girl said ruthlessly in tears, "You all killed her, right?"_

_The man was shocked, "I don't…"_

_Before he could say anything, his head was off. The cruel girl smiled in satisfaction, "Is it alright, Rose? I killed your enemy", she turned to the corpse, "I killed him! See that, Rose? I'll kill…"_

_More Hunters were coming. The girl waved her hand. A black hole appeared in the air, making everything and everyone disappear. The girl laughed, her laughed was inhuman as all the Grimm gathered around her. Her azure eyes turned scarlet. Her killing intent spread through the dark forest._

_"__I'll kill all your enemies!"_

_The girl stopped laughing. She still missed something, something very important._

_Rose still died. Nothing could change that brutal reality. In the end, she couldn't do anything. She felt so useless._

_"__I'll bring you back, Rose", she whispered._

_The black hole was absorbing everything nearby and got bigger and bigger. The little girl hesitated as she touched the black hole. Despite the intense coldness and pain, she jumped into the hole. She saw herself fading, but she wouldn't give up. Her power was too strong. It had gone beyond all her limits. Going back to the past, she thought. The scenes were getting clearer. Scarcely had she seen Rose being stabbed when she suddenly blacked out._

* * *

The White Fang had called Adam Taurus back to their base. Adam let out a long sigh of despair. He had lost his partner. Now what? He jumped off the cargo and left Forever Fall.

"It's a girl, right?", a Faunus asked, "Human or Faunus?"

"She's a Faunus", another replied, "Don't know how she can survive here. There are a lot of Grimm here"

"We should help her", the first Faunus suggested.

A yellowish-silver-haired girl was found buried in deep snow. Oddly, she wasn't dead, she was like sleeping. Her skin was pale. Her eyes closed. She was breathing lightly.

"Hey, we need help here!", shouted a Faunus, pulling the girl out of snow.

"What is it?" another Faunus hailed back.

"It's a girl!"

"What girl?"

"This girl who was buried under snow!"

The Faunus told each other to pull the girl out of heavy snow. The girl started to cough heavily. She slowly opened her eyes. Many Faunus gathered around her, shouting each other to take care of her.

"Where am I?", she asked, still felt light-headed, "Who are you? _Who am I?_"

She couldn't remember a thing. She looked at the strangers questioningly. Something may have hit her head. Somehow, she felt this was so familiar, but she didn't know why.

The other Faunus looked at each other, "Dementia?", one wondered.

"Maybe", another said quietly, "Man, this is very bad!"

The girl looked at her hands for a while. She knitted her brows. She forgot everything in her past life, but she could tell that something was missing. Something very important. But she couldn't remember.

"Hey girl", a man yelled at her, "Do you know who you are?"

She shook her head. Her azure eyes looked at the man dejectedly.

"Well, maybe I remember little", she said, "I'm a Faunus, am I?"

The man motioned her to keep talking.

"I'm an apprentice of someone, but I can't remember who. That's weird…"

"Okay", the Faunus man walked towards her, "I think you have to see our boss"

"Who?" she said, cautious.

"Our boss", the man grabbed her arm, "Go!"

"Hey, back off!", she shouted, and instinctively drew the dagger at the waist, quickly lowered her body and stabbed the man in his stomach. Blood dropped but the girl still kept calm. She ran away as the man's hand loosened.

"Stop there kid!" shouted another Faunus.

But she ignored and kept running. She felt like being in the enemy's boundary. She heard gunfire way behind her. Some scraped her skin, but she didn't feel any pain. A figure suddenly appeared on her way.

"Adam, get that brat!"

Right after that, she saw a blade glide past her cheek. She stepped back, stared at the guy in front of her in amazement. That red-and-black guy was fast. He was weird too. His mask was unlike the other members of the White Fang, it had some decorations.

Adam smirked as he finally found someone to play with. His opponent was young, about fifteen. She winced in pain. He thought she wasn't that tough. But much to his surprise, the girl grinned. She got up, and dashed towards him. Before he could react, she kicked him right in his chest, then jumped on his shoulder and landed on his head, which made him really mad. Adam took his weapon - Blush - and fired at the girl. The girl dodged that quite easily. She got off Adam's shoulder, and took out darts from her coat's sleeve. She aimed at Adam. Adam avoided almost all of them, and got some scratches.

"You're good", said Adam, "I shouldn't have underestimated you"

"Thanks", said the girl, "But I don't understand why you can fight a young girl like I am. You're such a badass"

Adam smirked, "You don't know who you're against, right?"

"Of course not! I've got a dementia"

_What?_ Adam stared at the other members of the White Fang. They all looked appalled and were like "I don't know that, boss".

"Where did learn to do that?", Adam asked the girl.

"I've got no idea. Still, I think I know how to survive on battlefield"

_Interesting,_ Adam thought. He could train this precious gem to become the best soldier in the organization.

"Let me tell me something", said Adam with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"So you mean", the little girl said slowly, "that Human are enemies? How can it be?"

"You see", Adam started to explain, "Human see us Faunus as monsters like Grimm. We are White Fang, the ones that will bring a better future for our kind"

"How could it be possible? Can't you just, well, protest or have a political impact or something like that?"

A strange expression appeared on Adam's face. This girl somehow reminded him his former partner.

"No, and never", he said brusquely.

"I see"

They were walking along the unknown forest. There were some wild sounds, but they ignored. They knew they could beat the Grimm. Piece of cake.

"Do you have a name?", asked Adam.

"I don't remember. Well, that totally freaks me out now, because I still remember the techniques I have. That doesn't seem to be a fully-dementia, does it?"

"You can call me Adam. My full name is Adam Taurus"

"Nice to meet you, Adam"

Adam stopped walking. The girl turned back, asked, "Why you stopped?"

"I wonder, if you want to be my apprentice"

"Pardon?", she said, a little bit confused.

"You can be my apprentice, if you want"

"Well… I… I don't know… We just met like minutes ago and we almost killed each other"

"And that's what I will teach you. I'll train you to become a Huntress. The best Huntress ever", he said with a sinister grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rose**

She didn't expect Adam to be that harsh. In the first lesson, he beat her quite roughly, and after that, she had to delay her next lesson for three days. Of course, her instructor wasn't happy about that.

"I thought you were skilled", said Adam when he visited her.

"That was because", she defended, "I can't hit you unless we have a real battle!"

"Don't be around the bush. Tomorrow we'll continue. And no _quitting_ again!"

Adam left as his apprentice sighed in boredom.

"Tch. That was his fault, not mine", she mumbled.

_Okay, that was my fault,_ she reconsidered. But Adam shouldn't have had to be so strict on the beginning. He could have broken her bones, literally.

"Hey, Alice", a White Fang member suddenly walked into her cabin, "Boss wants to see you"

"Who again?", she asked.

"The boss", he rolled his eyes, "I don't know why he wants you, but you'd better hurry"

So troublesome. Alice, huh? That was what they decided to call her? Oh, really, Adam? He had told her that he had a name for her, and that would officially her alias. But Alice? He must be kidding.

She slowly got out of the cabin. It had been days since she attended the White Fang. She could see that more and more Faunus were joining them, but in one way or another she felt that something was wrong here. Her past hadn't been like this, it differed from this. Something was missing, but she didn't remember what that was.

They camped near the outskirt of Vale. Unfortunately, Alice didn't find Vale familiar. No clues for her past life. She still remembered very little, most of them were about wars, and it looked like all her life stuck to those things. Kill and kill, stuff like that.

She was so lost in thought that she bumped into the person in front of her. She almost fell down. Mumbling herself being stupid, she looked over the man's shoulder. _There's the boss, _she thought, quite nervous.

Human, that was she saw at first. _What is a human doing here? Gosh,_ she was really stunned for a second, and then calmed down. There must be reason here. That man looked like a gentleman, with orange hair, dark green eyes and formal clothes. He was analyzing a map. Alice could see this man was dangerous, judging his look. His eyes were sharp, it showed cruelty and wisdom. Alice took a step backwards. Unluckily, that caught his attention.

"Well", the man noticed her, "who is this lovely young woman?"

"Err, boss…", the Faunus man said, "Didn't you tell me to get you this girl?"

"Oh, I see. So", the boss walked towards her, "this is Alice, if I'm not mistaken. Wow, she is _truly_ young"

Alice cautiously watched the man. Her hand was carefully reaching her dagger on her belt.

"Be careful, boss", the Faunus shuddered, "she can kill you"

"Oh, no she won't!", the boss waved his hand, "How could she…?"

Before he could finish his answer, Alice quickly pulled her dagger on him. The boss was somehow surprised. Alice put her dagger at his throat as fast as lightning.

"Who are you?", she demanded, "Tell me or I cut your throat"

"Whoa! Easy, kiddo!", the boss calmly said, "Adam was right. You're surely aggressive. However…"

Alice dodged as she was a hair's breath away from being sliced in half by Adam's Wilt.

"Hey, Adam", the boss merrily said, "You waited for this?"

"Shut up, Torchwick", Adam snarled at him, and faced Alice with a smirk on his face, "You said you needed seriousness, didn't you?"

"What are you doing?", Alice gritted her teeth.

"Well, motivation", Adam simply replied. Quickly, he drew his Wilt and attacked Alice. The Torchwick guy and other Faunus left the cabin as Alice and Adam fought.

* * *

"Take this!", Alice pulled from her sleeve couple of darts and started throwing at her instructor, but Adam seemed to avoid all her attacks.

"Cliché", he insulted her, fired some shots. Alice, however, got some injuries.

_God dammit,_ she thought, wondering how Adam could get stronger in such a short time.

"You're not worth my training. Really, Alice, I'm so disappointed in you", sighed Adam.

"If you want me to take this serious", Alice got up, her expression changed, "then I'll take it that way"

She took a deep breath. She had a secret technique, which she didn't think she would use it. But now, she was risking. A technique she had learnt from her former instructor, Rose.

"You're not the only bright rose I met, Adam", she said, her eyes color twitched, from azure to scarlet.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was waiting for the training lesson to end when he heard a loud bang from his own cabin. That wasn't a very positive sign. He dropped his cigar and, just out of curiosity, went to see if they had killed each other.

What he saw at first were clouds of dust, not capital 'Dust'. Well, he guessed he had to get someone building him another cabin, a better one. After a horrifying silence, he could see two shadows coming out of the dusty sight.

"Wow, what a surprise", he said in amusement, "You've beaten the beast of White Fang, haven't you? That was over my expectations"

Alice, carrying Adam on her shoulders, narrowed her eyes at Roman. She coldly replied, "That's none of your business. Now who can help me to take care of Adam?"

* * *

Adam slowly opened his eyes. His thoughts were still messed up, he didn't remember much, just the weird expression on his apprentice's face, and then everything went crazy. He only saw lightning flashed throughout the place. She was moving insanely fast that he could neither catch up with her nor attack her. However, he wasn't sure what made her incidentally more powerful, and somehow that power she had made him a bit… worried. She was… no, actually her powers were overwhelming that it had possessed her.

"Adam", a trembled voice pulled him back to reality, it was Alice, "You're okay?"

"Yeah", Adam tried to sit up but it turned out to be hard to him.

"Here, let me help you", Alice helped him to stand up, she felt so guilty, "Sorry", she mumbled.

"For what? You did pretty well", Adam encouraged her, "I think you deserve to have a day off"

"Thanks, Adam, but I don't know what to do", Alice whispered in his ear.

"You can seek for your memories", Adam shook his shoulders, "if you want. I know a guy that do shady business. He knows _everything_, well almost everything. And don't let anyone know you're going out. It won't turn out to be good at all"

"Thanks, Adam", said Alice, "I think you shouldn't push yourself too hard right now. Take a rest"

* * *

Alice had come to the right place that Adam gave her. She didn't think it was a club, and it wouldn't be right to be at a club when she wasn't old enough. However, if she wanted to discover her past, she must break the rules.

"Well", she mumbled, "it wouldn't be much worse, would it?"

And she walked through the door.

It was totally going wild in the club. Adults, and Alice not, were dancing like crazy. Alice didn't enjoy that. Then she saw Junior, the guy with black beard and black hair, and he did look like the boss here.

"Oh, no", Alice groaned. There talking to Junior was _that_ Torchwick guy.

She hoped he didn't see her as she didn't want to get in trouble. _Well, maybe I have to wait,_ she thought. But by the time her boss left, a blond girl approached Junior.

* * *

Alice must admit that it wasn't joyful at all when she couldn't get any information from Junior. The blond girl wiped out completely the club. Alice sighed in disappointment. She had done her work here. Intending to go back to the base, she suddenly heard a familiar voice:

"Yang? Is that you?"

A very sweet voice, but also sounded childlike too. It rang a bell. So… stimulant. But who?

She quietly moved towards the place where the voice came from. There was the blond girl, and facing her was… a young girl. She was probably the same age with her. Fourteen, fifteen, she supposed. The young girl looked swift and flexible. She was small. Her hair was short and black. And she wore a black dress and a red cape, which made her looked very familiar to Alice. However, Alice doubted she had never met this girl before.

"Oh, young lady", someone suddenly grabbed her arm, "You're in a big trouble"

Alice moaned when she saw who was grabbing her arm. It was Roman Torchiwck.

"Don't think I didn't know you were at Junior's club, my dear", he said softly, "Now we're coming back, and I'd like you to do me a favour"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grimm**

"No, no and no!", Alice refused when Roman demanded her to get the Grimm…

"… alive, sweetheart", Roman finished his sentence, "Didn't your mother tell you to keep quiet when someone else is talking to you?"

"I bet she didn't", Alice mumbled. She didn't remember anything about her mother, not even a piece of it.

Back to the subject, how could Roman expect a fifteen-year-old girl to catch the creatures of Grimm _alive_? Alice already had problems with knowing them. She didn't know what Grimm were until Roman explained to her. And he wanted her to get him the Grimm? No, thank you!

Leaving Roman's cabin, Alice was in a black mood. She had to fulfill her boss' orders or else. Life was so unfair.

"Hey, Alice", Adam called her, he saw her miserable face, "Anything bad happened?"

"Well", Alice took a deep breath and said quickly, "Do you know where the Grimm live?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Adam asked Alice.

"Yeah? I guess so"

They were at the border of Forever Fall. It wasn't as creepy as she had thought. It was really beautiful instead. The red leaves were falling everywhere, made it look like a non-Grimm area.

"Do you need me to go with you?", Adam asked her, "Torchwick's such a jerk when he asked you to go get the Grimm alive. That's the task only applied to advanced soldiers!", he said angrily.

"Well, yeah. I also agree with you that the Torchwick guy is totally a jerk. And is there anyone wandering in this area?"

"Hunters, I suppose. They're the people who eliminate the Grimm. They're mostly Human, so I suggest that you wear a mask"

"What mask? I don't like mask, to be honest"

"Then if that's the case, I won't be responsible for your death, Alice"

"Whatever", Alice argued, "I won't be killed that easily"

"Don't underestimate Human, Alice", Adam warned her, and they entered Forever Fall.

Alice had never seen any Grimm before, so she was quite nervous. Nevertheless, Adam looked calm, because he had dealt with some. Grimm could be either strong or weak, and that was quite irritating.

Over a long walk, they hadn't faced any Grimm. _That's weird,_ Adam thought. Grimm were always able to notice Human or Faunus. There would be no way that those creatures didn't attack them. Alice was somehow getting bored now. She couldn't see any creature around here.

"Where are the Grimm, Adam?", she asked, "I can't see any"

"Hmm, how could I know?", Adam simply replied, as he was getting annoyed too.

Alice stopped complaining. She didn't want to disturb Adam as she knew he was much stronger than her. And, she didn't make out what made her surprisingly strong at the time she fought Adam and nearly killed him. She just couldn't manage her own abilities. She was so afraid that one day she would hurt herself and her beloved ones.

"Don't be too strict on yourself. It wasn't your fault", Adam told her as he could read her minds.

"It's just… It's… Well, I… I don't know whether I belong to the White Fang. I'm different"

"You're one of us, and you belong to the White Fang", Adam said, "I had a partner, once before. She's aware of everything. Human, Faunus. She left the White Fang now. I'm sure you guys won't get along well. But I could feel that you two have something in common"

"Like?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It's a secret"

"Okay. But could you at least tell me her name?"

"Her name's Blake. Blake Belladonna"

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. _I bet that's the Grimm,_ Alice happily thought.

* * *

"That's a big Death Stalker", Alice could hear a man say so when she rushed to the place. Luckily, Adam pulled her back at the right time before the Hunter recognized her.

"You're so stubborn", he nagged her, "Can't you calm down?"

"Sorry", Alice said.

The two carefully watched the Huntsman. He was a middle-aged man with gray hair and shaded glass spectacles. Alice could notice his emblem on his dark green scarf. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. Alice could smell the beautiful scent of coffee. The man looked unarmed.

Then there was a loud bang and a flash. A woman appeared from nowhere and hit the Grimm with some kind of… magic.

"That's Dust", Adam explained to her, "Powder form, elegant and destructive"

"Looks like magic to me", Alice said with an excited look on her face.

The Huntress waved her wand again. A rain of rays hit the Death Stalker's protection. The creature attacked the Huntress with its stinger, but she easily dodged that attack. With another wave of her wand, a vivid explosion occurred. Alice closed her eyes.

"Is it dead?", she whispered.

"No", Adam answered, "It's got away"

"Oh"

Just after Alice finished her sentence, Adam pushed her as the Death Stalker noticed them and made a cut on Adam's arm. Alice was stunned.

"How can it know we're here?", she asked, still quivering.

"No idea. But…"

_Hey, back off you beast._ What? What was that she just heard? A voice in her head?

The Death Stalker quickly approached her. Adam was ready to kill the creature.

"You okay, Alice?", Adam asked her, a little bit worried as he saw her hand cover her ears.

_Back off, I told you to back off. _Again. She heard that voice again. What was with her? Her vision scattered. She could see not only Adam in front of her, but also an image of a cloaked shadow surrounded by the bunch of Grimm. _You're… you're beasts!_ The girl's eyes were revealed to be red.

"Alice!", Adam voice brought her back to reality. The Death Stalker was about to kill them.

"Back off!", Alice shouted to the Grimm. Wavering though her voice was, she sounded demanding.

Amazingly, the Death Stalker did stop. Adam looked at Alice in disbelief.

"What just happened?", Adam asked her. And she didn't know what to say.

They could hear footsteps coming towards them.

"I don't know. But I think the Hunters back then are coming", she changed the topic, "Let's move now"

Adam nodded, but he still stared at Alice. This girl was not normal at all. As they were about to leave the place, Adam realized Alice didn't stand up.

"What are you doing?", he said impatiently, "Let's go!"

"Adam", Alice bit her lips, "I think my leg is broken. The Grimm had stung me at my leg"

"What? No! You can't stay here. The Human are coming"

"Then leave without me", she saw Adam face turning pale, "And don't worry. I haven't revealed my animal traits so they won't think I'm a Faunus"

"But…"

"Just… leave!", she demanded.

Adam looked at her the last time, and he went away.

"Sorry, Adam", Alice mumbled as she watched Adam disappearing from her sight.

Just immediately after that, the Hunters saw her wounded and the Death Stalker got away.

"Who are you?", the Huntress asked her, "And what are you doing here?"

"Don't ask her first, Glynda", the Huntsman said, "We must take care of her injury first"

* * *

**I bet I still have some time writing this story. But it won't be easy next week, as I'm going to have some tests in a row. Wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this chapter may be longer than the old ones. I don't know if it is bad or not, but thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beacon**

Alice had had enough strange things happened in her life. But until this time, she had to overcome the most difficult situation ever.

Ozpin - the Huntsmen she bumped into at Forever Fall - was walking round in the gloomy room. Alice was nervous, she kept twirling her hair while Glynda Goodwitch glowered at her suspiciously. Alice was really freaking out now as she didn't know much about Human. Adam could say they had been treating their kind unfairly for a long time, but Alice didn't somehow see why these people would harm her. They didn't look dangerous, as she could see. However, she was still tensed.

"Well,", Ozpin spoke, holding his scroll in his hand, "I don't know who you are, young girl. Would you mind telling us?"

"Uhm", Alice looked around, "my… my instructor told me not to introduce myself to anyone", she tried to look straight at Ozpin, "I can't disobey him", she muttered.

"Who is your instructor, anyway?", Glynda suddenly raised her voice at Alice.

"I… I…", Alice stuttered. _Oh my gosh! This isn't going to be good._

Glynda stared at her, waiting for her answer. She didn't think this girl was innocent. She was at Forever Fall. Couldn't Ozpin see that? That place was reported to be where the White Fang were hiding. To tell the truth, this girl was untrustworthy.

Otherwise, Ozpin didn't see the girl to be that suspicious. Due to his long work experience, he could point out enemies easily.

"What is your name?", he asked the girl.

"My name is…", the girl hesitated, "Alice"

"Well okay, Alice", Ozpin noted that the girl didn't tell him her surname, "Could you tell me why such a girl like you wandered around in an area that full of Grimm like that?"

"Wander?! No!", Alice noticed Glynda's look, "Err, well… my instructor and I were having a training lesson?"

"That doesn't sound like a good reason, young lady", Glynda said, looking straight into the girl's eyes.

"Calm down, Glynda", Ozpin said, "If you don't want to tell the truth, then it's okay"

"But, Ozpin!", the Huntress exclaimed, "She may…"

"I don't want to discuss about _that_, Glynda. And I do not think Alice will be pleased to hear that"

"Hear what?", Alice frowned. Ozpin noticed strange red beams glowing in her eyes. He paused for a bit, but then replied, "The White Fang, my dear. It seems that they have something to do about Vale's recent Dust robberies"

Ozpin waited for Alice's reaction. She did seem to be confused someway, but no more than that.

"I see", Alice glared at the two Hunters, "So you guys think that I am one of them?"

"According to your unusual arrival at the place, young lady", Glynda answered, "I think there must be some connections here"

Alice could see the danger right now. She had to be careful, or they would know her real identity. Instinctively, she was ready to take out her weapon. It seemed to be only a matter of time before she attack them.

"On the other hand, Alice", Ozpin broke the tense silence, "You can attend my school if you want"

"Excuse me?", Alice said in surprise.

"Normally, I don't accept a fifteen-year-old attending my school. But this time I'm taking an exception"

"Oh…", Alice lowered her voice, "But I don't think I… By the way, thanks for your offer, but…"

"It's okay", Ozpin interposed her, "If you change your mind, I'll certainly welcome you to my school"

* * *

After Alice left the room, Glynda anxiously watched Ozpin pick up his cup of coffee.

"She didn't agree, did she?", Glynda said.

"Surely she didn't", Ozpin let out a long sigh, "I thought she would agree"

"I told you she was one of _them_"

"Don't jump to conclusions. We didn't know anything about her. 'Alice'… It's not her real name"

"Surely it's not", Glynda rolled her eyes, "Have you any idea why she didn't tell us her real one?"

"We'll find out", Ozpin took a sip of coffee, "because _she'll_ need us"

He carefully watched the profile of a Huntress on his scroll. There was a picture of 'Alice' on the screen, without her name.

* * *

Adam saw Alice walking towards to the base. He sighed with relief.

"Finally", he said to Alice, "you came back. What happened? Did they hurt you?"

"Not really", Alice shook her shoulders, "Come on. Let's move into the cabin and have a talk"

"You sure you're okay?", Adam asked her when they got in Adam's cabin.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Adam!", Alice flushed, "I'm fifteen!"

"And the truth is, you're fifteen and you're still a kid", Adam teased her, "Now tell me what happened"

Although Alice didn't enjoy describing the whole story, she told it to Adam. Adam somehow was interested by the story.

"You should attend Beacon", he eventually said, signaling Alice to be silent when she started to argue, "I mean that it will be a good chance to spy them. Getting information. Knowing what they're up to"

"Well, Adam!", she raised her voice, "I'm not a person who will betray someone, you know!"

"But this is for the sake of our kind!", Adam yelled, "Can't you see? Faunus are in great danger. Look at Atlas. They have been designing new weapons to destroy _us_! Don't you care about your own kind?"

Alice was unsure of what to say. She didn't mean that Adam was wrong to say so. But she just couldn't betray anyone. Just that. If it was for Adam, so she…

"Okay", she mumbled, "I'll do it"

* * *

Alice was in such low spirits. She was, however, excited to go to Beacon. But the Headmaster - Professor Ozpin (she had just known it) - had told her not to mess with anyone. It really made her a bit depressed, though Ozpin had not yet known that she was a Faunus. If he knew she was so, or worse, her animal-based traits, that wouldn't be much pleasure.

Alice and the other new students of Beacon were on the ship to the Academy. They could see amazing views from here. She had never seen such beautiful sceneries like those before. Or maybe she had forgotten.

She turned around, watching the people she was going to study with, the ones she would betray. Too many, she could say. Her former instructor, Rose, had once told her that betrayal was never okay. It made people feel frustrated about themselves. And Alice, now, she didn't feel happy. What was that feeling?

Finally, they arrived at Beacon. Alice took a deep breath. _Here I go._

* * *

Ruby was totally down in the dumps when her sister - Yang - left her. And then, two girls she accidentally met also left her. Oh well, welcome to Beacon. She lied down on the ground.

"Hey… I'm Jaune", a boy suddenly appeared, holding out his hands. Ruby immediately realized that was the boy throwing up on the ship back then.

* * *

Alice was wandering around the schoolyard when she saw a familiar figure.

"You can't be kidding me…", she muttered. It was the girl in red she saw at Junior's Club. _What is she doing here?_

But, hold on a minute. The girl was walking with a strange boy Alice hadn't met before. She stepped forwards to the girl, hoping that she would find out something important.

* * *

Ruby found Jaune amusing. He was friendly and a bit of an idiot. But she liked him.

"Well, I've got this thing…", she said, pulling out her weapon, Crescent Rose.

"Whoa!", Jaune was amazed, he stepped back, "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!", Ruby cocked it, smiling. She was so proud of her weapon.

"A what?"

"She means that", a strange good-looking girl with remarkable yellowish silver hair approached them, "it's also a gun"

"Oh", Jaune and Ruby chorused, looking at the strange girl in confusion.

"Hello", the girl continued, "the name's Alice. I'm a Huntress in training. Care to introduce _yourselves_?"

Ruby and Jaune exchanged looks. Alice was too weird.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc", Jaune held out his hand, "It's a pleasure…"

"And you are?", Alice ignored the boy, she gave Ruby an complex look.

"Err, my name is Ruby Rose", Ruby said.

"Okay", Alice still stared at Ruby. _Ruby Rose, huh?_

"Are you…", Ruby frowned, "… fifteen? You look as young as I am"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Ruby", Alice shook hands with Ruby.

"Nice to meet you too, Alice"

Jaune looked at Alice and Ruby, groaning, "What? She… well, she…", he sighed, "Never mind"

* * *

**This is the end. Oh my gosh! I've been so mad since this morning. My friend told me some shocking news. The government of our country has decided to ban mangas on the Internet and also the tankobons! They said that mangas are not suitable for us (ecchi, action, blah blah blah)! WTF! I'm fourteen! I think the government has so much free time that they do this! For them, 'suitable' may mean we have to watch Tom and Jerry! Just can't stand this! How am I supposed to do in my free time now?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Breaking news: My friends and I still can read manga and watch anime. But the bad news is that they ban some of my favourite ones due to their violence and other stuff. And they closed the two biggest website of manga and anime in my country! My friend was totally in bad mood. All her work for the website had, poof, disappeared. Oh well, this is life!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

After several hours of waiting, finally Alice could start her initiation. She had waited for ages. Getting armed ready, Alice closed her locker.

"What are you doing?", Ruby suddenly appeared from mid air, which made Alice jump.

"You're… fast", Alice said in surprise.

"Well", Ruby chuckled, "that's my Semblance after all. I'm super speed!"

"That explains", Alice moaned.

* * *

"Gosh", Alice grinned, "I like this so much!"

The students had gathered on Beacon Cliff, where they would start their initiation. Alice looked at the students. As much as she knew, she could tell Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long. They were all tough, except for Jaune.

"Can't we start now?", Alice said impatiently.

Ozpin walked up to them, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest"

_Not that,_ Alice gritted her teeth. _The initiation!_

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates_... today_", Glynda said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well", Ozpin said.

_I know that,_ Alice rolled her eyes. _Now can we start?_

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years", Ozpin continued.

"_You can't be kidding me?!_", Alice cried so loudly that it caught Ozpin's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Alice. I'm serious. Now after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hands, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"_Good._ Now take your position", Ozpin commanded.

Alice as well as the others readied their body. She smirked at Jaune. He still didn't ready.

"Bye, Jaune", she whispered as she was launched into the air.

Now it was her chance.

* * *

Alice must admit it was real fun to fly in the fresh air, but she needed to land. Alice exposed her claws. She almost forgot she was a Faunus as she was surprised to see herself possess claws. She used her claws to hold onto the trunks of a tree and landed on the ground. As she was brushing her clothes, she took a glimpse around the Emerald Forest. It was freakingly silent, which made her hair stand on end. So creepy. She hated silence. Now she needed to find someone_, her partner_, as Ozpin had said.

Alice started moving. She rushed through the forest, trying to find a signal. It was so silence here! She couldn't calm down. Suddenly, she heard a sound of leaves rustling behind her. She slowly turned back.

"Who's there?", she tried to speak as loud as possible.

Nobody answered. Alice frowned. She stepped forwards carefully. An Ursa jumped out of a bush.

"Whoa, easy!", Alice jumped back, "Easy, boy!"

Then a herd of Ursas appeared. Alice raised her eyebrows, "Okay? This must be kidding"

The Ursas surrounded her. She looked at them cautiously. The creatures wouldn't just stare at her like that. They would attack at any time.

Just as predicted, an Ursa ran towards her. She smoothly dodged, pulling out her rifle from her coat and fired at the beast.

"One down", she mumbled, "And I still have a lot of work here"

She watched the Ursas moving round her. They must be thinking of a strategy. At least, the Grimm had brains. One Ursa attacked her. She drew another dagger from her sleeve and stabbed it in its stomach. As she was pulling out her dagger, others ran towards her. She threw away her dagger and took another rifle from a leather holster on top of her boot. She cocked the two rifles in her hands and let out a sigh as closing her eyes. Concentration. The Ursas held out the claws to tear her off. Alice's eyes were wide-opened. She analyzed the Grimm, and in a few seconds she unleashed some red blasts at the Grimm. A moment later, the herd of Ursas were totally defeated.

"Piece of cake", she smiled wearily and put her weapons away. She noticed a small scratch on her left arm. _That was close._

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were standing on Beacon Cliff. Ozpin was watching the students on his scroll.

"Most of the pairs have been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren is the latest pair. I can't imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos", her scroll changed the scene to Jaune and Pyrrha, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin didn't answer. He watched his scroll with a pondering interest. His scroll showed Ruby Rose picking stray leaves as her partner, Weiss Schnee, was walking in random directions. He then tapped the screen to show the footage of Alice. He looked at her curiously. The girl must have had a fight with some Grimm, as she was rubbing her arm in slight pain. However, it seemed that she hadn't got a partner yet. Ozpin wondered if she would find one.

* * *

Alice cursed the Ursas. They were as terrible as Adam's training lessons, but she'd prefer the lessons much more to the Grimm.

"Who will be my partner, though?", she wondered.

She walked and walked, moving the branches and leaves away from her way. _Hmm, this won't be much easy,_ she thought to herself. Then, she saw the stone temple. The temple looked old and broken. She moved into the temple, seeing many platforms around its inside. On each platform there was a gold or black chess pieces. Some were missing. That meant some people had managed to get here earlier.

"Oh", she mumbled in a disappointed tone, "I don't like chess, really"

After she finished her sentence, she heard footsteps behind. Turning around, she saw a girl approaching the temple. She wore a light blue ponytail with a white stripe running downwards. Alice could see her eyes sparkling golden. She wore a navy blue denim shirtdress with a high collar and cuffed sleeve. She also wore a yellow synthetic fiber jacket and black leggings. On her head was a brown flat cap. She didn't have a partner, just like Alice.

Alice and the strange girl stared at each other. Alice was ready to pull out her rifle.

"Are we supposed to be partners?", the girl suddenly voiced.

This made Alice surprised. She got confused and scratch her head, "Um, I don't know"

"So", the girl looked over Alice shoulders, "I could see we have to collect a relic, hmm, chess piece, I supposed. Have you chosen one?"

"Nope"

"Great. Let's pick one. Oh, and my name is Tiara Judith. Nice to meet you"

After the speech, Tiara pulled Alice by her neck. She asked Alice what relic they should choose.

"Uhm, the gold king, probably", Alice suggested.

"Nah! Too show-off!", Tiara said, "Oh, oh!", she jumped around like a kid, "What about the black queen over here?"

_Black queen? Not my type,_ Alice sighed.

"Well, okay…"

Suddenly, two more guys came. They mumbled something about the stupid bird. Tiara seemed to know them.

"Hi, Hatter!", Tiara yelled to the silver-haired boy, "And Rook! Look! I came here first!"

"Whatever", Hatter rolled his eyes. He looked like a mad guy with silver messy hair. He wore in green, a green unzipped jacket, green trousers with gray stripes and a silver scarf covering his neck . His eyes were glowing silver as he looked at Alice in suspicion. He sniffed, "Who's that, Tiara?"

Tiara seemed to have almost forgotten about Alice, "Oh… That's… I don't know her name"

"Lame!", the other guy, who Alice assumed his name to be Rook, smirked. He had pale brown hair and brown eyes. He looked totally good-looking in the pilot outfit, all brown and coffee colors.

"Hey", Hatter stood between Tiara and Rook, who were about to battle each other, "Calm down, you guys! So, Tiara, you got the relic?"

"Sure, I've got it!", Tiara showed Hatter the queen pieces.

"Good. Now we're leaving…"

"And what about her?", Tiara pointed at Alice.

"Just leave her here", Rook groaned. Tiara glared at him, and looked like she was going to beat him for saying so.

"No", she said, "she's my _partner_. I'm coming with _her_"

"Do what you want", Rook said in a lazy tone, "I don't care what happens if you are eaten by a Beowolf"

"Oh yeah?", Tiara shouted at the guy, "So I'm not going to _care_ if you're ripped off by a Nevermore _either_"

"You want to fight?", Rook stared at her in anger, "Come and fight me if you _can_"

"Ahem, guys", Hatter interrupted the dispute, his voice was soft but somehow threatening, "If you don't want me to eat you alive, then _shut up_!"

_These guys are totally ridiculous,_ Alice sighed, giving up. They were going to be her team? Seriously?

* * *

**Hmm, I'm thinking of pairing right now. Not sure if I should…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Team**

It was quite a long time for Alice to put up with Tiara and Rook's argument. Alice didn't want any trouble, but trouble kept coming to her. Fortunately for Tiara and Rook, Alice succeeded in suppress her intention to kill them.

"I gave up", Alice moaned as she still heard the clash between Tiara and Rook even though they were all now at ceremony. Hatter, sitting next to her, gave her a weary smile.

"Just… _ignore_ them", he whispered, "They're always like that"

"That makes sense", she replied.

"By the way, I don't know why but, you _smell nice_"

Alice didn't answer. She tried to focus on the ceremony.

Professor Ozpin was leading the ceremony. Now it would be their part.

"Alice. Tiara Judith. Hatter Charles. Rook Vignolles. The four of you retrieved the black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team HATR (Hatter), led by Hatter Charles!", he declared much to Alice's surprise. Hatter?

The four of them quickly moved to their seats. Alice glanced at Hatter. He would be their leader, and she didn't know the reason. He seemed to be a thoughtless and untidy person. She didn't feel good about this.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!", he announced as the audience clapping.

Now standing on the stage were Jaune Arc, Pyhrra Nikos and two others Alice didn't find familiar.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"This ought to be good…", Alice grinned as she saw Jaune's astound expression.

"You know them?", Hatter asked her.

"Probably"

And finally, Alice could see Ruby Rose on the stage with her teammates.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Mm-hmm. She knew that Ruby would be the leader. But she winced as she thought Ozpin had said the name 'Blake Belladonna'. She had been Adam's partner, if Alice wasn't mistaken. She looked at the black girl carefully. She didn't seem to be a Faunus. However, Alice had the feeling that the girl was indeed Blake Belladonna.

"What's up?", Hatter questioned.

"Nothing, just…", Alice intended to talk, but then she stopped.

* * *

Team HATR were now in their dorm. Each had their own bed. Alice was unpacking her suitcase while Tiara was reading a magazine, Hatter was writing something in his notebook and Rook had gone to find his luggage.

"Your name is _not_ Alice, is it?", Tiara suddenly questioned, her eyes were still on the magazine.

"Nope", Alice replied, placing her amulet on a side of the bed. Adam had given her that charm. It brightened sapphire whenever it got dark.

"Just out of curiosity", Hatter stopped writing, looking down at Alice as his bed was on the top of the bunk, above Rook's bed, the same for Tiara and Alice, "Are you a _Faunus_?"

Alice was incredibly surprised when she found herself untroubled. She simply said, "What makes you think so?"

"Well", Hatter scratched his back with his pen, "I'm a Faunus, if you don't mind. I can tell who's Faunus or not"

"Sounds interesting", Alice emotionlessly said while pulling out from her suitcase some books and magazines, "A Faunus being the leader"

"Is that… Weapons Magazine?", Tiara asked Alice, pointing at a magazine Alice was holding.

"Yeah, you can borrow it if you like", Alice gave her the magazine.

"Uhm, back on track, Alice", Hatter said, "I think you're a Faunus. But I feel you… different from others. I can't tell why"

Alice remained silence. She didn't want to talk about that issue. She had discovered something about her life, and seriously, it wasn't good at all.

"Anyway", Alice changed the topic, "you seemed to have known Tiara and Rook for a long time. What's the relationship here?"

"You can say that we met in an awkward situation. Believe it or not, we used to be _criminals_", Hatter smiled broadly as he found it amusing, "Well, not exactly. When I was small, because I'm a Faunus, Human tried to get rid of me. I had to find a way to live and survive, so along with my mom and dad, we joined the White Fang"

Alice's eyelids twitched as she heard the name. Tiara didn't say anything.

"Back then, the White Fang wasn't as aggressive as today we could see. They took nonviolent political protests, trying to stop Human from discrimination. Until five years ago, the organization changed the method. They used more violent and thoughtless ways, such as robbing Dust from cargos. Anyway, I couldn't take it anymore and I left the White Fang. But things didn't go that easy. The White Fang tried to track me, and I had to hide. I became a homeless kid, extremely talented at snatching though. And the White Fang finally found me. Just as they tried to kill me, _she_", Hatter tilited his head towards Tiara, "recued me. Even now, I think it was a terrible shame"

"Nice story, Mr. Mad Hatter", Tiara sniggered, "Well, now's mine. I was born in a poor family. My dad passed away. My mom was a poor woman who had no other choice than leaving her only daughter to the orphanage. The nuns treated me well. They didn't hurt me or scold me ever. When I found out the White Fang killed my father, I was so depressed, but the nuns help me to feel better. I thought my life would go like that forever until one day", she suddenly lowered her voice, "I met Rook. Don't tell him I told you the story. He will kill all of us. The story was like, I met Rook. I found out he was a nice cool guy who made everyone laughed, except for me. I don't like his jokes, and I think some are really stupid. Anyway, when we met each other, he was a son of a general, like the General of Mistral. Very powerful, you know. But Rook hated his father. Mistral is the place where all the troubles come. He met me and talked, and he left with no words. The next day, the national army came, and… they tested us, trained us to be warriors, in harsh ways. I refused, and they hit me and tortured me. They filled our heads with crazy ideas of Human and Faunus, the good and the evil. Rook helped me to run away, and… he stayed. I fled to Vale, and there I met this mad guy. And at Beacon, I saw Rook. He's still that, crazy, boring, all that stuff. But… I'm happy to see him again"

"What happened to him after you left?", Alice asked.

"I don't know", Tiara replied, "However, I heard that…", she bit her lips, "his sister was killed the next day I left"

"Mistral's crazy!", Hatter shrieked as he pulled his hair, "I'll never go there!"

"No wonder people call you Mad Hatter", Alice rolled her eyes, "I'll leave now", she stood up and walked to the door, "Need anything, guys?"

"No", Tiara and Hatter chorused.

Alice walked through the door closed it behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. Her mission, right. She needed to inform Adam of the situation as soon as possible. She stood in a shady corner where nobody could see her. She took out her scroll and pressed the yellow button. Alice tapped on the screen and tried to contact him. The screen showed Adam commanding some Faunus. Instantly, he noticed Alice on his scroll.

"How's school?", Adam asked her.

She tilted her head as she was thinking what to say, "Hmm, it wasn't as bad as I thought"

"Great. Got any information?"

"Well, it seems that there are two fifteen-year-olds in the school, one is a team leader and I'm not. The Headmaster - Ozpin, he is indeed dangerous. He freaks me out though he doesn't do anything. I can feel the scent, like a major threat"

"Because he's a professional Huntsman, Alice. You need to study more"

As Adam was about to leave, Alice wondered if she should tell him about Belladonna. She had been his partner, anyway.

"You look nervous, Alice", Adam flinched, "Is there anything on your mind?"

"I think…", she faltered, "No… Nothing. Good night, Adam"

No sooner than she put her scroll away, Rook suddenly appeared in front of her. He had a backpack in his hand. His brown eyes showed suspicion as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?", he questioned consciously.

"Can't I stand here for doing nothing?", Alice argued, "I need some time alone, okay?"

Though, she could see the situation wouldn't be that easy on her. She needed to be more careful next time. And by the way, how could Rook move without making a sound? Alice must have heard his footsteps, as she was Faunus…

* * *

Adam was worried about Alice. If anyone found out that she worked for them, then it wouldn't be much pleasure.

"Hey, Adam", Roman cut this thoughts, "How is our little Alice doing, heh?"

"Shut up, Torchwick", Adam snarled.

"Oh", Roman chuckled, "easy now. I don't want our contract to be terminated", he played with his stick, "Everything turned out to be just like a drama. I hope I don't have to see 'Red' again. She really made a mess"

"That '_Red'_ has attended Beacon"

"Just what I need. As long as she's with Alice, our little spy can't focus on her mission", Roman said, implying 'we need to kill the girl'.

"When did you start being interested in her?", Adam questioned.

"Since the word 'Red'. Speaking of which, I think _he_ also has gone to Beacon, hasn't he?"

too", Adam said, "Beacon will be in chaos soon"

"Alice and Falcon", Roman lit his cigarette, "Sounds fun"

* * *

**I intend to have Alice x Hatter or Tiara x Hatter or Tiara x Rook. This is hard, and I also think about no shipping here…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First Lesson**

First lesson. Alice should have known that. She couldn't stand lectures, but welcome to reality, she had to sit there and listen to Professor Port's silly stories for ages!

"Argh", she growled, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

However, it seemed that nobody wanted to answer her. She looked down to the first row. Ruby was drawing something, most people were sleeping and only the black girl focused on the lecture. Then Alice saw Weiss Schnee. Of course, how couldn't she recognize the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company? She had involved in some Dust robbing, so remembering the enemies was vital. Weiss looked like she was going to blow her top.

"Snow Queen", Alice suddenly came up with a perfect alias for Ms. Schnee.

"What?", Hatter, who sat next to her, woke up, still sleepy. His hair was more and more like a mess. Today, it was stuck with some colorful beaded strings which, Alice believed, was the result of Tiara's messing around with his hair. Hatter raised his hand instinctively.

"Good", Professor Port said, "Then let's find out, young man", he gestured at the cage which was shaking, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

"Wait!", Hatter seemed to be awake now, "What's happening, Alice?", he asked her quietly.

Alice dimpled as she enjoy her team leader's confused face. That was hilarious.

"Step down here, young man!", Professor Port demanded.

Hatter had no other choice. He walked down the steps, and prepared to face his opponent.

"You don't need your combat outfit?", Professor Port raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm", Hatter scratched his head lazily, "No sir. I just need my Monsieur. This doesn't seem to worth my skills"

"So arrogant", Weiss mumbled.

"What _exactly_ is your Monsieur?", the professor questioned.

"This", Hatter showed him his hands, which were covered by black leather fingerless gloves, on the fingers were many different diverse rings.

"Hmm, interesting. I'd like to see how you fight, gentleman… Now", Professor Port came near the cage, pulling out his axe, "let the match _begin_!"

"This will be just great!", Tiara shouted in excitement.

Peter Port swung down the axe and broke the lock of the cage. The cage opened, revealing the Boarbatusk inside. The Grimm swiftly charges at Hatter. Idly, Hatter avoided the creature. He yawned, "What a waste. I think I shouldn't have woken up"

"Bet five lien he's going to be knocked down!", Tiara excitedly said.

"Bet ten lien he's going to knock the Boarbatusk down", Rook said.

"Hey!", Tiara exclaimed, "What about you Alice? Any predictions?"

"Bet five lien I'll hit him when this is over"

The Boarbatusk readied to attack Hatter again. Hatter smirked, made a sign of challenge. The Boarbatuck howled and ran into him. He dogded the attack again and pretended to fall down.

"You're making me so _scared_", he scoffed, "Hey monster! Can't fight more?"

"Just shut up and finish the match!", Weiss yelled at him. Now she totally blew her top.

"Yeah!", Alice impatiently shouted at her leader.

Suddenly, the Boarbatusk glared at Alice with its furious red eyes. It made her blood run cold.

"Chance!", Hatter charged at the Boarbatusk, trying to hit its belly, but the creature stepped away, and he missed.

"Hey!", Hatter moaned, and then he dimly realized what was happening.

The Boarbatusk howled as it changed its direction straight into the students. Hatter let out a chuck, and he rushed at the Grimm and jumped onto it. The Grimm started to struggle, which made Hatter not feel balanced on its back. He eventually jumped off the beast and pulled his arm backwards. All of a sudden, the Boarbatusk stopped stuggling. It fell on the ground and was cut into pieces.

"Phew", Hatter sighed in relief, looking at Alice.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!", Port announced.

Hatter exhaustedly came back to his seat and grabbed Alice's arms, "You. Come with me"

Alice tried to speak but Hatter grabbed her by her neck. Tiara and Rook carried their teammates' belongings, watching Alice and Hatter moving out of the class, worried.

"What's with them?", Tiara asked.

"Hi guys", Ruby greeted them much to their surprise, "You're Alice's teammates, aren't you?"

"Yeah", Rook replied, "and you are…"

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you. I'm kind of worried about Alice. Wasn't she grabbed by her neck by her leader?"

Tiara and Rook looked at each other, "I suppose so…", Tiara said.

"You guys should check what happens", a blond-haired girl said to them, "I didn't think _that_ was a positive sign"

"Yeah", a white-haired girl appeared, "and tell your leader that he's so _arrogant_"

"Is the girl going to be okay?", the fourth girl with black hair fretted.

"We'll check that", Tiara quickly got out of the classroom, and so did Rook.

* * *

Hatter thumped a locker with his hand. He turned to Alice and pushed her against the wall.

"What happened?", he slowly questioned, his eyes showed anger.

"Err…", Alice was a bit confused, "I don't understand what you're talking about"

"The Boarbatusk!", Hatter exclaimed, "You _attracted_ it literally!"

"Err…"

"Who are _you_?", Hatter looked straight into Alice's eyes, "Tell me. You're… abnormal. You seem to attract Grimm…"

Just then, Tiara and Rook came. Tiara saw the scene and gasped in disbelief. Rook stayed cool like usual, but gave a ridiculous look.

"You guys…", Tiara still stared at them as they were aliens, "are _dating_ or something?"

"Wh… What?!", Alice found herself blushing red. She got out of Hatter's arms, "We're not…"

"Oh", a familiar voice echoed, "_So_, you guys are a couple!"

"No!", both Hatter and Alice exclaimed as Yang made fun of them, then they stared at each other, "Stop copying me!", they chorused, "Just… _shut up_!"

"Look at _that_", Rook rolled his eyes, "It's so sweet!"

"We're not a couple!", Hatter and Alice shouted at the same time.

"Don't be defensive", Snow Queen sniffed, "I can see through your lies"

"Hey guys", Ruby suddenly appeared, "Don't say like that", she said and Alice was so relieved, "They've just started to know each other!"

"What are you guys talking about?", the black-haired girl came towards them, holding a book. Alice could smell something familiar from her - Faunus.

"Anyway, why did all of you come here?", Hatter suddenly asked suspiciously.

"Did we interrupt your date?", Yang teased them.

"Just _stop_ that already!", Alice shouted at Yang, her face was completely red. She quickly left the group and ran away to everyone's surprise.

"You owe me ten lien", Rook smirked at Tiara. Tiara gave him ten lien with an annoyed expression on her face.

* * *

Alice hated Hatter. She hated Yang. She hated Beacon. She wished she had never come to this school.

She stayed in her team's dorm, all alone. The doors were locked and the curtains were all drawn. Nobody would see her or hear her.

Her scroll rang. She lazily tapped on the scroll.

"Hello. This is Miserable Alice. Please call back later unless you're Adam", she said in a distressing tone.

'It's me, Adam. What's wrong?"

"I want to kill my team leader so badly", she groaned.

"Then do it", Adam said like it was a joke, "And I've got bad news"

"Great…", Alice moaned.

"Falcon has arrived at Beacon"

"Who's the guy again?"

"Falcon. The most mysterious member of the White Fang. I think it's just the title, because it's said he has been working for more than thirty years"

"The first Falcon was dead. And…"

"I think you should be aware of him. He could be very dangerous, more than Ozpin. And he doesn't _know_ you"

"Great…", Alice grinned, "I'll kill him if he thinks about that"

"I think you're arrogant, really", Adam mocked her.

"No!", Alice cried, "I'm _not_ arrogant. You start talking like them! I don't like that stupid guy with…"

"Like _who_?", Adam cut her off, a little bit bothered.

"Nothing", Alice lowered her voice, finding herself a bit off-topic, "Bye", she quickly ended the call before Adam could say anything more.

* * *

Hatter was sitting on the roof terrace along with Rook.

"Want some People Like Grapes?", Rook held out a can of soda.

"Nah!", Hatter said, "I'd prefer Dr. Piper"

Rook smiled, and opened the can, "So, still frustrated about Alice?"

"Yeah", Hatter sighed, "Girls…"

"Well, _girls_ are difficult to understand", Rook patted Hatter on his back, "I think she likes you"

"Nonsense", Hatter said, "Don't make fun of us like that"

"To be honest", Rook yawned and stretched, "I think we shouldn't trust her"

"Why?"

"Because", Rook took a sip of soda, "I don't know. I've got the feeling so"

"I heard that Falcon has arrived in Beacon", Hatter played with his hair, amused by Rook's strange expression, "What's up?"

"Nothing", Rook muttered, squeezing the can in his hand, "I'm going to practice. Want to come?"

"No", Hatter laughed as he watched Rook leaving, "I have to deal with something else"

Hatter waved goodbye to Rook and sat there, rolling the rings on his fingers. Rook was irritated by the news. Hatter chuckled. He really liked his team now. A mad guy who may not know what physical pain was; another guy who desired vengeance for his deceased younger sister; a girl who had sworn to eliminate the White Fang; and a Faunus girl with abnormal abilities.

"It's going to be fun", he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Daydreams and Nightmares**

_"__Here", her instructor helped her to wield her weapon correctly, "You should do like… this"_

_"__Thanks Ms. Rose!", she replied, happily held her weapon more tightly._

_"__You don't have to call me like that", Rose smiled, rubbing her apprentice's head, "I think it's time for me to do my mission. You okay stay here practicing?"_

_"__Yeah", she said, "Just go on your mission. I'll wait for you"_

_Rose chuckled and waved goodbye to her. She was left alone, but she wasn't alone. She had friends, very good friends._

_She wouldn't be alone anymore. And she wouldn't let herself isolated anymore._

* * *

Alice left the dorm at midnight. It wasn't to report neither train. She truly needed some time on her own. She walked out to the avenue.

Alice could see the shattered moon of Remnant in the dark sky. People could say it wasn't beautiful, but she thought it was so wonderful, like a miracle. She had lived with it for her life.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise. She assumed it came from the tower, and it was coming towards her.

"Hello?", she asked, bewildered. Who would go out at this time?

The sound stopped, but Alice was still concerned. She didn't think it had really gone. She slowly groped for her darts.

"Watch out!", she jumped when Hatter pushed her down onto the ground.

As she was about to shriek, she could see blood on Hatter's arm. An arrow struck his arm and pierced it. He was panting because of the pain.

"You idiot…", he frailly told Alice.

"What are you doing here?", Alice questioned him, still worried about his injury.

But Hatter didn't answer. He fell onto Alice painfully, panting heavily. Alice should have been embarrassed, but she saw the injury was covered by some purple-colored fluid. The fluid was spreading out into Hatter's veins. His skin was becoming paler and paler.

"Hatter?", Alice shook him, "Hatter!"

Her team leader's breath was heavier. Alice's heart missed a beat. She was trembling. No, no, no. She didn't want this to happen. No!

She felt this familiar, but less frustrating, like she had met this before, like the feeling of missing something really important. She wanted to cry, to scream, to destroy. She couldn't stand this. She wanted to kill the one who made her feel like this so badly. But who? Who had done this?

No. She had to calm down. But she couldn't. She had forgotten how to stay calm. She would go insane. But was Hatter that important to her? Why couldn't she leave him?

"I can't leave him…", she said to herself. She knew that, he was simply a part of her team. And they had to be together, as a team.

* * *

Tiara was sleeping when a noise woke her up. Grousing, she leaned to the edge of the bed and saw Hatter was going out. She couldn't make out what he intended to do. Anyway, she should follow him. He could mess up with anybody. Yawning, she got up and jumped off the bunk.

"Hey, Alice", she whispered in the dark, but no one answered. _Oh well, she may be sleeping_, she thought.

Then, when she got out of the dorm, she completely lost his tracks, and instead, she found Weiss Schnee wandering in front of team RWBY's dorm.

"Hi, Snow Queen!", Tiara greeted Weiss.

"What the?!", Weiss turned back, surprised to see Tiara.

"What's so surprising?", Tiara grinned, finding it amusing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same question for you. My leader has headed out of the dorm, so I'm worried"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "So what about the silver-blond? I thought she's his girlfriend"

"Alice isn't his girlfriend!", Tiara almost shouted, blushing red.

Weiss peered at her consciously. She didn't ask any more questions.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"That would be pleasant, Ms. Schnee"

* * *

_"__Rose?", the little girl ran to Rose and held her tightly, "Why do people have to work as a team?"_

_Rose had just arrived home. She wearily sat down and gestured her apprentice to sit next to her._

_"__Because we couldn't triumph if we're alone. We get stronger when we're together."_

_"__I still don't understand"_

_"__Well, it's simply that people can't stand being alone. You need someone to back you, right?", Rose said with a gentle smile, "You'll know it sooner, when we work together"_

* * *

"Rose…", Alice sobbed, scratching her face with her fingers, "Why did you leave me? Don't leave me… Anyone… Who am I? What should I do?"

Hatter was in her arms, but she couldn't feel him. He was cold. How? How could she save him?

Tiara could see Hatter and Alice on the avenue. But something was wrong here.

"Alice!", she quickly ran to Alice, "Hatter!"

"What's going on here?", Weiss followed her, grumbling until she saw Hatter was injured, "He needed first aid!"

"Call somebody!", Tiara told Weiss, "Quick!"

Weiss nodded. Seeing her dashing away, Tiara quickly checked Hatter. He wasn't much seriously injured, but his heartbeat kept slowing down. This wasn't good.

Alice, otherwise, sat next to Hatter. She didn't seem to notice Tiara.

"Alice! Alice!", Tiara shook Alice, "Tell me what happened!"

"I don't know… I couldn't even see…", Alice muttered, covering her ears, "I'll kill them… I'll revenge…"

"Alice! Pull yourself together! You're being really mad!"

"Yeah! I'm mad!", Alice yelled, "SO WHAT? I don't have a right to kill the one responsible for this?! I'll kill him! I'll bring him hell! I'll torture him until he's dead!"

"ALICE!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't kno…"

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!"

As Alice shouting so, Tiara noticed the sound of metal impact. She couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed to come from… Alice.

"I just want…", Tiara tried to say but Alice cut her off.

"I said SHUT UP!"

Abruptly, Tiara was crashed into the ground. She could hear her bone broken. Alice stood there, staring at her. Tiara couldn't see a thing happen.

Tiara felt something heavy grasping her arm and leg. She only knew it was Alice who did this. The girl was stronger than she expected…

"There they are!", Weiss shouted, which caught Alice's attention.

Alice looked up. Standing ten feet away were team RWBY. Alice gazed at them inhumanly. Her left eye had completely turned to a crimson color. In a blink, she appeared in front of Weiss and grabbed the girl's neck and threw her against the walls. Before the others could react, they were whipped away.

"Stop it, Alice!", Ruby yelled at her.

But it didn't work. Alice jumped on Yang and stamped on her face. Yang stepped back, a bit dizzy. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to fire at Alice but missed. The blond-silver moved like a lightning, swiftly roundhouse-kicked her. Blake dodged that, but she realized the sharp blades attached to Alice's boot soles. It had made a scratch on her face.

"Enough!", Ruby shouted and swung her scythe.

Alice blocked the scythe with her bare hands. Ruby gasped in surprise before Alice flung her and her weapon into the air.

"Haiz…", someone sighed behind Alice. She turned back and saw Rook aiming at her. There was no sound.

Something fast pierced her left eye. She fell on the ground. She saw the sky was red mixed with a black color.

She had lost.

* * *

"Hey", Rook walked towards Hatter, who was lying on the ground, "When will you stop playing dead? Get up"

Hatter smirked. He slowly stood up, removing the arrow. The poison slowly faded away.

"How do you know I'm pretending?"

"Look at you. You're still alive. And you made Tiara almost die"

"She won't", Hatter came to his teammate and touched her. A green gleam flowed from his hands to Tiara.

Tiara began to cough. She smiled and got up, "Thanks, leader"

"You're welcome", Hatter seemed to be relieved, "What about Alice? We can't leave her, can we?"

"Surely not", Tiara said, "I'm her partner, anyway"

"She could have _killed_ you", Rook reminded her.

"And she didn't", Tiara snapped, "That's the point. She was just… being upset"

"She was _mad_"

"No, she wasn't!"

"Enough", Hatter interrupted, "That's Falcon who intended to kill her. I just managed to protect her from the attack"

Rook winced when he heard the name. Tiara glanced at Alice, a bit worried.

"Think we should tell her?", Rook questioned.

"No", Hatter and Tiara chorused, looking at each other.

"The nightmare has come", Hatter said, "And I don't want to involve her. This is us and the White Fang"

* * *

**Phew! This is the end of chapter 8. I'm thinking of Alice's revenge in the next chapter, but it may be too soon.**

**Anyway, for Caroline98: Thanks for your review. It's given me some great ideas, but I won't tell you which shipping I would use.**

**Have a nice day, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Not Human**

_"__It's normal to hate the world", someone had told her so. A person very close to her._

_"__So you think you could protect all you love. That's childish", that person chuckled, "If you lose someone, you're not the one that is wrong, the one that died is the one to blame"_

_"__Stop it…", she covered her ears. She didn't want to hear._

_"__Oh come on! Because they're weak, so they die. That's not strange after all"_

_"__Just stop it!", she shouted. She heard a hiss, then silence._

* * *

Alice woke up. Water. She felt so thirsty.

"Here you are", Tiara sat next to her, handing out a glass of water.

Alice hesitated. She looked around. This was the clinic. How long had she been here?

"It's okay", Tiara whispered, "You're not wrong"

Again. _You're not the one that is wrong_. That voice stuck in her head. She couldn't take it out. Who was that?

"Are you alright?", Tiara asked her, "You don't look well"

"I… I'm okay", Alice responded, "How are the others?"

"Well, team RWBY has recovered from the battle. Hatter's doing quite well. But Rook… You won't want to see him for a while"

"Why?"

"Uhm… Is your left eye okay?"

Alice unconsciously laid her hand on her eye. She was still able to see with her left eye, but it ached. She hardly remembered what had happened. Her memory was fuzzy.

"What happened?", she asked Tiara.

"You won't want to know", Tiara mumbled, "Now rest"

Alice nodded as she watched Tiara walked out of the clinic.

_You're not wrong._

_Shut up_, she thought, trying to forget it.

* * *

Ruby had had a bad night. Weiss had waken her up at midnight, and the team had been beaten by Alice.

She thought this was not the end. There would be a lot more trouble coming.

However, she should visit Alice first. She heard that her teammate had stopped her by shooting at her eye. That wasn't pleasant at all.

"Hi, Ruby", Tiara called her as she was closing the door, "Alice's sleeping, so come later, okay?"

Ruby nodded, but she wasn't happy. She had met lots of people, but team HATR were somehow awkward. Their leader, Hatter Charles, had once mistreated a teammate of his. Ruby knew he was a little bit crazy, but the way he acted was irritating her.

"Is she okay?", Ruby asked.

"I suppose", Tiara shook her shoulders, "Last night was so noisy. Now the whole news spread like wildfire"

"Yeah", Ruby sighed, "I've got some problems with team JNPR. They kept asking questions about last night"

"That should be really annoying"

"Yes, it is. Do you want to play card game?"

"Sure!", Tiara said cheerfully.

* * *

_"__Now, what do you want me to do?", a voice in her head said._

_"__Just keep silent! I can't stand you!"_

_The mystery figure sniffed. The girl could see it was a female with short hair. The female glided around her in a circle, like a shadow she couldn't get rid of._

_"__You look upset"_

_"__Of course I upset!", the girl exclaimed, "Everyday, everytime, you keep following me, filling my head with nonsense stuff! How can't I be upset?"_

_"__Dear", the female sighed, "you worry too much. That's all. All you need is erase some unnecessaries"_

_The girl remained silent as she was thinking of what she just heard._

_"__What unnecessaries? You?"_

_She could hear sinister laughter. She looked around in the dark._

_"__Oh my", there were chuckles right behind her, "You do have a sense of humor"_

_"__Just tell me", she gritted her teeth._

_"__You'll find out. Now it's not time to talk about that"_

* * *

Alice soon found herself waking up. It had been already noon. She had slept for the entire morning. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the bed, feeling a little unstable on the ground. She thought she was going to fall, but no, she was standing still.

"What am I?", she asked herself.

As soon as she found the question rather silly, she tried not to answer that. But what was she? And would the answer satisfy her? She didn't know, and she didn't want the answer. She just wanted a normal life, although her life at first wasn't normal at all.

She didn't even remember her real name, her birth or her peaceful time. Then how could she know what she was?

"What's on your mind, young lady?", Rook smiled at her, leaning against the door. See? He must have been standing there for ages!

"How could you do that?", Alice questioned.

"My Semblance", Rook simply replied, "I won't tell it in details, but generally, it allows me not to be recognized"

"Invisibility"

"Not quite. I'd prefer to call it as Concealment, to conceal, to hide. No sound, no image, no feeling"

"Sounds great", Alice murmured.

"Not as great as Hatter", Rook groaned, "His Semblance is…"

"If you tell her, I swear I'll cut your throat, Rook", Hatter entered the clinic, staring at Rook as giving a warning.

"Fine", Rook sighed, raising his hands in the air, "You want to talk to Alice, don't you?"

Hatter nodded. Rook smiled to him and quickly got out of the room. After making sure that Rook had gone, Hatter turned to face Alice. His eyes showed real displeasure.

"You could have killed me", he said softly, yet Alice could sense his danger through his voice.

"It's not me", Alice replied.

"Then, who is it?", Hatter looked at his nails, still he was aware of Alice.

"I…"

"You can pretend to be naïve. You can pretend to be an innocent girl. But you can't pretend you don't know anything"

Before Alice could respond, Hatter gripped her neck and lifted her in the air. His action took Alice's unawares. She was totally surprised. She struggled, trying to get out, but Hatter strangled her more firmly. He looked at her, remaining his calm.

"Tell me. Now", he demanded.

Alice resisted. She didn't even know what he was talking about. Her instinct told her to kill him, but she just couldn't. Her claws appeared, and she scratched Hatter's hand. Hatter let her out immediately. There was a deep wound in his hand. Alice coughed as she finally got fresh air.

"What are you doing?", she shuddered, "Trying to kill me?"

"What if it's true?", Hatter said.

Alice stared at Hatter in disbelief. Did he just intend to kill her literally? How could he…?

"We're Faunus, aren't we?", Hatter ignored her look, "We're not Human, and we'll never be. That's why they call us monsters. The monster inside me wants you dead, but I don't. I need you to live, because that's what Tiara desires"

Alice gasped, "You said that… you want to kill me?"

"In the most painful way", Hatter smirked, "Remember, just one more little trouble and I'll butcher you"

* * *

"That boy was such a bastard, right?", her other identity sniggered.

She didn't say anything, only watching the unknown shadow moving towards her.

"Make him scream", the shadow whispered in her ear, "Make him beg you for mercy. That's who you are. That's who _we_ are"

"I'm not like you", Alice snapped, but her mind was all screwed up.

"It's just what you think, sweetheart", Alice could hear giggle, "not what _I_ think. We're… more similar than you think"

"Who are you?", Alice questioned as she had wanted to know it for a long time.

The figure slowly came out of the dark, where Alice could see the mysterious other identity. She was exactly like Alice, except her eyes was glowing scarlet, filled with insanity.

She gazed at Alice with a demonic grin, "Miss me?"

"You're…"

"I am you, like you are me. We are one"

"You look… familiar", Alice squinted.

"Of course!", the red-eyed sighed, "Then who do you think had beaten the living days out of those losers of team RWBY? Me!"

"It's not… true…"

"Do you want to gain all the merits? That's so selfish of you!"

"You can't be the one who controlled me last night!", Alice defended.

The red-eyed smiled, "My, you're a stubborn kid. So how about this?", she stood still as the sound of metal clanged and a silhouette of something resembling a large snake appeared behind her, "Does this look familiar to you?"

Alice was lost for words. That was her weapon used last night. How could the red-eyed have it?

"Lass, let me introduce you our divine weapon", the red-eyed said in amusement, "I am. The ever first humanoid bio-weapon of Remnant. You can call me whatever you want"

Alice was stunned. The red-eyed was a bio-weapon. So that meant she was also one?

"Not like that", the red-eyed said as if she knew what Alice thought, "I was implanted in you a long time ago…"

"Can I call you Celia?", Alice suddenly cut the red-eyed off, "Like, my name's ALiCe, you're the other me, so you're CeLiA"

The red-eyed blinked, "Fine… I told you that you could me whatever you like. I have to accept it whether I like it or not", she smirked, "See you later, kid. I'm afraid next time it won't only be just a talk like this"


End file.
